


Meditating to Fuck

by PepsiColaQueen



Category: Monkey Magic (1998), Monkey Magic (Anime), Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Forbidden Love, Genderbending, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love/Hate, Meditation, Mind Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, horny gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiColaQueen/pseuds/PepsiColaQueen
Summary: Set after the last episode (As if anyone watched it) Kongo find GREAT PLEASURE in both meditating and telepathy. Sanzo is happy that Kongo is practicing such a technique...but not for the reason he thinks shes practicing....Lord Refang on the other hands, has some unresolved business to deal with.and yes Kongo is a woman here, I like big booty bitches
Relationships: Kongo/Lord Refang, Son Goku/Jirou Shinkun, Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Yang Jian | Erlang Shen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Meditating to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically...I'm monkey 0-0
> 
> I know it looks like there's a lot of characters in the tags but really there's only 4  
> Kongo/Son Goku=Wukong  
> Lord Refang/Jirou Shinkun=Erlang Shen  
> Sanzo=Tripitaka  
> Run Lay=White Dragon Horse.
> 
> The English Dubs gave most of the cast an entirely new sets of name bc...yee
> 
> And no one but the mods will read this 🤡

_"Well Kongo...I'm waiting"_

A soft voice purred in Kongo's mind. 

Kongo shivered in delight, "I'm coming baby" she whispered back.

"Who are you talking to?" A high pitch curious voice said loudly. Kongo jumped from her place and quickly turns around.

Runlay looked at Kongo with her eyebrows raised up. "You were just saying something right now"

_'Damn it Runlay! Why are you up in my business?"_ Kongo thought to herself. 

_"Just lie to her face, cmon Kongo. You're good at being_ _deceitful"_

The same sexy, milky voice replied back.

This time Kongo resisted the urge to shiver again. "Oh Runnlay I was just..." She looked around for an excuse to make up when a mosquito flies over to her.

Kongo quickly smacks one on her hand, "...cussing to myself...there's so many darn mosquito's here" 

Hearing the smacking sound Sanzo comes over to scold Kongo, "Now you know better than to kill an innocent creature! What if that was someone incarnated as a mosquito and you just killed it!" He waved his finger at her and continued reprimanding her.

Unfortunately for Sanzo, Kongo wasn't paying attention at all. She was having an entirely different conversation in her head. 

_"Seems that you don't like your current master my pet..."_ Every word he spoke sounded so pleasant to hear from his voice

_"Sanzo? He's a good guy...but he's not the master for me...know what I'm saiyan?"_

_"Oh? And you're looking for a replacement?"_

_"Well, now that you mentioned it...if you're offering..."_

"Are you paying attention Kongo?" Sanzo yelled at her.

Kongo blinked back into reality before answering back, "Uh yeah, anyways I got to sent up a tent for us to sleep in" she added before quickly going off and finding a spot to set camp up.

After a few minutes, Kongo had the majority of the tent set up nice and tight.

"Boy she is ready to hurry up and meditate!" Runlay noticed as she watched Kongo tie the knots together.

"Yeah I know, I'm just surprised that Kongo would suddenly take up such a practice...and be good at too!" Sanzo looked at Kongo for the longest time thoughtfully.

It's been a week since Kongo suddenly wanted to meditate. Honestly, it was out of the blue for someone like Kongo to start practicing it. Especially someone with her...temper and attitude. To put it nicely anyway. 

However, since that day, Kongo has never skipped a day without doing it. She always did it around a certain time at night. 

It's become a routine for her at this point. Maybe even a habit?

"Well? What you standing around and gawking at me for? C'mon the tents set up!" Kongo interrupted his thoughts while spinning her staff impatiently. 

Perhaps she is changing for the better? For herself and for others? Sanzo found a bit of relief that at least Kongo was trying to improve. He could clearly see the intent before him.

The former monkey queen sets up a nice little resting place before stretching her muscles a bit. Groaning as she twists and turns her body before sitting cris cross on the blanket. 

_"Eager yet my sweet?"_

Kongo smiled to herself, " _Just give me a few minutes...I'll be there soon"_

It took two minutes for the powerful sage to be completely calm and at ease. Enough to concentrate and use her mind powers to travel to another dimension...literally.

It was a technique she learned from her previous master but just hadn't gone around to do it again...until now.

Her physical body stayed with the company of Sanzo and Runlay. While mentally she was somewhere else. Just her...and an old friend she met 500 years ago. 

"Hellooooo? I'm hereeee!!" The great monkey bellowed out. She was in a dark room **(Bro you just gotta believe this is the bedroom of the minds, you just gotta)** with only a large bedroom and a few lighted candles surrounding the room. 

A moment of silence passed before _he_ finally responded back.

"Yes my little primate...I'm here" 

This time that delicious voice was right behind her. Breathing down her neck before giving it a light kiss.

"...and I'm ready to play" 

Kongo chuckled. "...As am I Refang"

Back in the physical world, Kongo was as still as a statue. Not moving a single inch. The only vital signs to signify that she was still alive, was her deep shallow breathing. It's been 15 minutes and yet she has not moved once. Sanzo wondered if she was thinking about her past actions, reflecting on her character, or focusing on her personal fulfillment. Whatever she was thinking about, she thinking about it **long** and **hard** about it. 

Kongo was on the bed, face down and ass all the way up. Moaning away as Refang smacked her ass like big bongos.

"Insolent ape, going behind your masters back...just to fornicate with me" Refang said as jiggled each cheek before giving them a slap.

Kongo gasped as he brutally abused her ass, "D-don't act...this way Refang...AH!" she moans, "...you're no saint either, you're fucking me behind the jades emperor back". She says as she shakes her ass more.

Refang just smiles, "So, we both agree that what we're doing is wrong?" he says as he caresses her now red and bruised cheeks. 

Kongo winced a bit before nodding. "I won't tell a soul if you won't" she said while biting her plump bottom lip, "Now come here big boy..."

Sanzo looked at Kongo as she was in her meditating stance. Her legs crossed, arms to each lap, and her blue eyes closed. 

"OH wow! shes really getting good at this!" Sanzo pointed out as he got ready to sleep. "I'm really glad Kongo has decided to take a relaxation method to calm herself!" 

"mmmhhh!!" the monkey queen moans as her greatest enemy fucked her with the sexual aggression he had for her, beginning 500 years ago. Her legs over his shoulders with her wet panties lodged in her mouth. Just deep enough to make it difficult to talk...or moan.

Refang looked deep into Kongos half-closed, blue eyes as he smirked, "Are you trying to tell me something Kongo? You'll have to speak up clearly".

Even if her panties weren't stuffed in her mouth, there was no way she would be able to talk clearly and comprehensively. 

He was fucking her in all the right ways, making her pussy twitch in delight with each thrust. 

"mmmphf!" was all she could muster before cumming. 

"Dirty girl! Your nasty cunt made a mess just now!" Refang pulls his 12 inch rod from her tight cunt, letting all the cum and juices ooze out from her velvety depths. 

His brat twitched in pleasure from the orgasm just now, moving her hips around, begging for more contact. 

He throws her legs off him and crawls over her, slowly, letting his hair tickle her naked hot body before getting inches to her face with his. Refang holds both of her wrists with one hand and the other caressed her right cheek. 

"It would appear that Sanzo can't seem to control you no matter how many times he uses that golden ring of yours" He lightly tapped the crown stuck around her head. 

"...and yet here you are...in my grasp...willfully obedient...and all for the pleasure..." his right hand traveled downwards, from her breasts, stomach, and eventually to the oozing southern regions of Kongo, "...of the flesh..." He finished before caressing her cunt.

As much as Kongo hated being wIlLfUlLy ObEdIeNt (As Refang would put it) She couldn't deny the pleasure. 

The sensation of being touched and kissed and penetrated was far too good to deny. Not even the great God of justice himself could resist it either. 

As here he was, going behind the emperors back just to dump a nut before going back and playing the innocent no nonsense God everyone sees in him.

Once Refang got enough moisture between his fingers he brought them up to Kongos face for her to see. He spreads his fingers out, each covered in an almost clear, slightly white, substance.

"Look, you made a mess on my fingers...clean it" He demanded as he pulled out the fabric from her mouth.

Without another warning, Kongo leaned in to his creamy fingers and gave each of them a long slow lick. Moaning as she did so, before slowly sucking them all in at once. Tasting her own bodily fluids just because some hotshot God told her too.

She looked up at Refang who smiled, "That's a good whore, at least your mouth is useful for something...other than to talk nonsense at least..."

A vein popped from Kongo's skull after he finished the last sentence. She stops sucking and comments, "You know Refang you look good with your hair down" 

"Do I now?" Refang relished in her compliment before she added, "Yeah, now your hair doesn't look like a rolled up towel!" 

She giggles and for once Refang stopped smiling.

"My hairstyle is the least of your concern...at least when I'm done with you!" He sits up and yanks Kongo by the two wrists he had in his other hand. 

They were face to face again, only this time Kongo was now sitting on his lap, teasing the tip of his penis with her wet pussy lips.

"and that's IF you're done with me!" She smirks back, making him suffer just as he did.

The great and powerful God hisses as his giant tip rubs against that juicy entrance. "Don't worry, I intend to keep my promise" He moans before entering abruptly, grabbing her sides and pulling her down hard on his rod.

All of his 12 inch dick was shoved deep inside her tight cunt, "RRReffang!" She moans as he filled her completely.

Even Refang lost his mind over the tightness surrounding him, "By the Gods! You still remain tight like a virgin!" He moans while slowly thrusting in and out. Torturing himself and his lover.

Going in and out only cm by cm, enjoying the tightness clasping around his member.

"I-it's so bbig! I'ts im-possible for it to...go in!" Kongo looked down in awe at the sight of seeing Refangs big dick entering and leaving her small pussy.

"Well then Kongo...let's surpass the impossibilities" Refang panted before finally hugging her in place, going at a faster speed.

"fffffuck!" He groans as he breaks violates her cunt over and over again. It felt as though her own pussy was pumping his thick cock. 

"Refang! I-" She tried to talk but Refang shut her up with a sloppy kiss. Together, their tongues intertwined as they fucked hard on the bed. 

Soon they started rocking back on forth in a constant rhythm. Both moaning again and again in response to pleasure. 

Both selfish to satisfy their own needs and wants.

Kongo's hands traveled down to his pecks and abs, feeling the perfect sculpted muscle he built. 

"My how your hands wonder..." He purred before kissing her again. 

Kongo massages and clenches his peck as they french-kissed. 

This was wrong...so wrong

"You belong to me now! Understand ape?!" He asks while pulling her short hair back to pull out. 

It took a few seconds for his lover to respond with "Uh huh"

"Good...as a reward, here's my seed" Refang holds her waist down and began to thrust away as if tomorrow wasn't guaranteed. With the rate that he was going, Kongo needed to hold onto Refang for dear life. 

"uh uh fuck daddy!" She moans as he beat her cunt with his dick. 

They were both so close...so close

"Here I come!" Refang thrusted a few more times and then...

"Hey Kongo wake up!" A voice snapped her back into the physical world, causing Kongo to fall on her back. 

"What the Hell?!" Kongo looks up and sees Runlay looking down at her. "What do you want?" She asked begrudgingly.

"Sanzo told me to wake you up! It's morning time" Runlay said before leaving the tent. Kongo rubs her eyes and smacks herself "God damnit Runlay!" 

Kongo washed her face and exited the tent to see Sanzo on Runlay (in her horse form) 

"Oh wow Kongo! You meditated all night! I'm impressed!" He said joyfully, much to Kongo's dismay.

"Uh yeah, sure" She rubbed her eyes again. She was tired, mentally, and honestly just wanted to take a quick nap. However, it was morning, and the group needed to get back on their journey to the west. 

With a yawn Kongo stretched and put up the tent before leaving the gang. 

A ray of light from the sun escaped the canopy of Refangs bed and landed on his face. He too had been abruptly woken up at the same time Kongo did. 

"Ugghh..." he groan before sitting up and rubbed his face.

Preferably, Refang would sleep naked as it helps him fall asleep faster. Often times, it did, however he also had to deal with something else now.

He pulled back the blanket and saw that he made a mess on his fabric, accompanied with a gigantic boner. 

"Shit!" he cussed to himself as his looked at the mayonnaise mess that on his bed. 

Maybe if he hadn't astral fuck the shit out of the monkey last night, or for the previous nights for that matter, he wouldn't have to deal with laundry issues like now. 

Refang laid back down and placed both palms on each of his eyes. What was he thinking honestly?

500 years ago he met and fought that monkey. As much as she disgusted him, angered him, offended him...some else sparked inside. Something he never felt before. At least...not around these unappealing crowds.

He felt lust. Desire. Sexual Needs. 

Something about the way Kongo looked just made his hormones go firing in his system. He loved her curves, her eyes, her body. 

Since then hes been dreaming about holding her tightly to his body, feeling those curves on his hands...fucking the absolute shit out of her entrance like last night.

For 500 years he suffered knowing that the stupid monkey had to be punished under Buddas hand. 

And now, shes sworn an oath to protect Sanzo, and follow him to retrieve the scrolls from India back to China.

If only he could go back to time on that particular day. Had he tried hard enough, he would've captured her. She would've been in his arms by now...and then...

His cock twitched at the thought of having Kongo to himself. To hold, fuck, and kiss.

Like a concubine...yes...He would make her his divine concubine to please him by his side.

Alas, this was the only method to satisfy his needs. Just fucking mentally. 

And he knows Kongo has her own carnal desires. He sees it when she looks at him as they mate like wild animals in secret. Desires to be fulfilled and satisfied by a _real man_.

But it's forbidden. Forbidden for one to break a vow of celibacy and one to sleep with their enemy. 

But the forbidden aspect makes it all the better 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgibe mee. I know no one watches the show but I was horny and I really ship these twooo
> 
> Also it's been a while since I wrote a fic I'm DUSTY


End file.
